


Diana x Leona

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Sweater Weather [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Sweater Weather [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Diana x Leona

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

_ 'Cause it's too cold (whoa) _

_ For you here _

_ And now _

_ So let me hold (whoa) _

_ Both your hands in the holes of my sweater _

The snow stung Diana’s face, and she narrowed her eyes as she paused on the corner of the bustling street. She was tired and had been working all day, and in theory, she should have been home an hour ago. But her boss had asked her to stay overtime, even after a raging blizzard had started, making whiteout conditions for scenery as she worked in her small office.

It had let up a bit by the time she had finished up and left the building, but she had opted to walk home, leaving her car in the parking lot since her apartment was only a few miles away. The blizzard had caused bumper to bumper traffic in the populated city in which she resided, and while that meant it was faster to walk home, Diana was beginning to regret it, the cold so bitter her face was growing numb. 

She wasn’t dumb. She had worn a jacket and brought gloves. It was the middle of winter after all. But that didn’t seem to matter to the biting cold and frozen flakes pepper her face relentlessly.

So absorbed was Diana in her own thoughts that she was startled when she heard a familiar name call her voice.

“Di!”

Diana looked up and saw her girlfriend, Leona, running down the street towards her. Well, not running. High-stepping over the snow that had accumulated despite the salted sidewalks. She blinked, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“You texted me you were walking home! I said I was coming to meet you, did you not get my message?” Leona had reached her, and Diana paused, shaking her head. “My fingers were too numb, I haven’t checked my phone since I left the office.”

“Oh no, are you cold? I brought you a scarf.” Leona unwrapped a bright yellow scarf from around her neck, and before Diana could protest, she wrapped it around Diana’s instead, stepping back with a smile so bright it was blinding. “There!”

Diana chuffed softly, reaching a hand up to touch the soft wool around her throat. It was thick enough and long enough to pull tighter around her face, tight enough that she could scarcely feel the cold now. “Thanks, Le. It’s warm.”

“Good, I-” Leona’s voice was cut off as Diana grabbed her hands and pulled her closer, silencing her with a minute-long kiss before she stepped back, face flushing red. “I- I, um, I just texted...it’s really cold for you to walk home…” 

Leona, the confident, sure-footed woman who looked like an entire sun, was stuttering like a schoolgirl, and it was insanely adorable.

Diana smiled as she pushed the scarf back up her face, pulling Leona’s hand into the pocket of her thick coat as she did so.

“It’s too cold for either of us. Let’s get home.”


End file.
